memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:InfiniteGrant
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Federation-Klingon War (2256)" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! DarkHorizon (talk) 18:25, September 25, 2017 (UTC) :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. file uploads You apparently overlooked a couple points on our easy to find guideline... :STOP! Before you upload a file, please consider the following points. * Choose a suitable name for the file. The file use policy describes good file names. * Add a proper license. A variety of boilerplate messages can be found on the file use policy page. Please note that failure to add a different license to a file you are the owner of means that you are licensing it under the CC-BY-NC 4.0 license! Don't count on others to clean up after you every time. Please don't do it again. --Alan (talk) 19:23, July 10, 2019 (UTC) file uploads Sorry, I am new at this and did not find any part of the upload easy. it took me 20 minutes to find how to do it. I did miss steps I apologize. I will refrain from uploading in the future... grant (talk) 14:40, July 10, 2019 (CST)